


Replays and Lies

by WinterHoney



Series: Seungmin's Confusion [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Explicit wording on some parts, I didn't expect this to have a sequel, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced even though it is clearly mentioned, Kissing, Lies are common, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sequel to Benefitable Punishment, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Sometimes, one cannot really stay true to their words.In which Seungmin lets Hyunjin have his ways again that he never knew would hurt him even more.





	Replays and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "A Benefit-able Punishment" 
> 
> Explicit in wording, double check the tags before you regret.

Seungmin just had to laugh. It's pretty ironic how much one can change, just a minute ago the guy who's now crying in pleasure was crying in pain and venting out how much he loves his boyfriend Felix. 

 

It's pretty ironic how much Seungmin is in pain as well after all the words Hyunjin had vented out hit him like a rock. He has no place in Hyunjin's heart. Hyunjin just indirectly made a point that he will never see Seungmin anything else but just a best friend he plays around with.

 

Seungmin stradled slowly, leaving the boy breathless. They're both trying their best not to let any moans out, Jisung is just a few meters away and he'll surely disapprove what these two are doing considering he's pretty much close to their boyfriends. The younger thought again, he was still lying to himself. The last time wasn't the last time, he craved for more but he didn't want to sound needy and now he's here on top of the older again.

 

It's a position he's not comfortable with, both literally and figuratively. Seungmin just had to laugh how much everything he heard earlier doesn't really reflect to what Hyunjin is doing.

 

Everything lies, they both knew that. Their hearts, their minds and their bodies lies, yet they still turn a blind eye.

 

"Hyunjin-a, just say it. What do you want?" Seungmin said in a low voice, he wanted sleep really, it's 3am for goodness sake. "W-what do you mean?" Hyunjin exhaled, playing again with those guessing games. Seungmin moved, sitting beside Hyunjin now, "Seriously I want to sleep Hyunjin," he laughed, a hearty one to say the least. Hyunjin smiled, it was that smile that Seungmin loves the most, that same smile that gets him every single time. "Yeah, you should get some sleep," the other said, he's playing again, he just wants Seungmin to stay up this late, his insomia isn't helping either. "Nevermind, I know you'll never make me sleep anyways," he knows.

 

"No, really, go to sleep," Hyunjin said, Seungmin knew Hyunjin well, he wanted something but would never say it. "I'm really going to sleep now," Seungmin said standing up. Hyunjin blocked him again, he had to stop himself from rolling his eye. He went on top of Hyunjin again, back to the same position they are earlier "Hyunjin, seriously," he said. The other just smiled, backing up and technically putting all his weight on the sofa. Seungmin gave up, he sits on Hyunjin's lap. "I seriously thought this thing wouldn't happen again," he said.

 

It was one of the conditions they made from last time, this thing meant nothing to them hence it shouldn't be happening again. Yet here they are at 3am, on top of one another. As if they were both single, as if they don't have any problems with their current boyfriends. Comparing last time though, this was certainly more loving than the last time they've been in the same position. Hyunjin no longer cares for the idea that their cheating and it was fun because of that, it was a different air. More intimate than before and just light hearted. Seungmin doesn't feel like he's being forced into this, there was something there, as if this was being run on love and not by lust. 

 

"Well I'm just trying to prove a point," the older said in reply. Seungmin rolled his eyes with the reply. He's 100% sure he shouldn't be in this position either, he just rest his head on Hyunjin's neck, wanting sleep, not until Hyunjin's hands are on his area rubbing it slowly.

 

He leaned back as a sudden reaction and Hyunjin uses this opportunity to lean in closer, almost kissing Seungmin's clothed chest. Hyunjin always loved Seungmin's reaction, it shows what the latter really thinks.

 

Seungmin have always been stubborn, whether it is about his feelings, his works, chores and everything related to Seungmin. That kids does whatever he wants on his own and doesn't really give any fuck about everyone else, but he's really honest once you knew all the areas to hit. It's really sensual and sexual, kiss him, provoke him or hold him with pleasure, let his guards down and he'll be honest.

 

Hyunjin knew this areas and discovered it all alone. No one knows Seungmin more than him, he just love seeing this honest side.

 

Seungmin really tries his best not to let out any sound, his lips would probably be bruised any minute for biting it too hard for too long. Hyunjin stopped. "Yeah I proved the point, you can sleep now," he said. Seungmin doesn't really fight at all, he'll deal with it in the morning even though it pretty much does hurt aching for a release. "Screw you I feel more awake now," he said moving away from the older's lap and sitting at the sofa. "I'm sleeping here," he declared "No, sleep next to Jisung coz I swear, it's either my dick or my cum is in your face," he snorted, a bit explicit with his choice of words. Seungmin chuckled and threw a pillow infront of Hyunjin's face, "As if. I'll go to sleep now, please let me sleep," he said standing up. He went pass Hyunjin, the latter didn't protest.

 

"Yeah sure, go to sleep, I'm okay being alone here," he said with a slightly whining sound as if it was the latter's conscience. Seungmin sighed and launched back squishing Hyunjin's face. "Oh My God! Please let me sleep," he said, he's really on the brink of insanity, he laughs. "Tell me what you want," not really biting, more like asking a child what they want to stop them from bothering you. He looked at him with puppy eyes, "You seriously have problems with this?" Seungmin asked poking Hyunjin's half-hard area. The latter moaned, "Ah stop~" he said. Ironic, Seungmin thinks. The younger walks back to where he was situated earlier. "Where are you going?" Hyunjin asked. "Giving you what you want, now move," Seungmin said, hiding a smirk.

 

He sat down next to Hyunjin, placed his hand to  where it was needed and began his work. Just after a few strokes, Hyunjin was already a moaning mess, a silent one, trying to not wake up their bestfriend sleeping at his room a few meters away. Closing his eyes a bit tighter, letting his mouth agape. Seungmin does it a bit faster, he really loves the idea of making Hyunjin react this certain way under his control.

 

The younger smirked and stopped leaving the area with coldness, the other whined at the sudden lost of contact and shy-ed away, covering his face with a pillow like he always do. Seungmin tried not to laugh so much, "Ah stop~ Go away," he said. He knew he was defeated the moment he gave those reaction. "Goodnight," Seungmin stood up and kissed the latter's cheeks and went to the room and slept.

 

There was only one bed, so Jisung was there too and Hyunjin would probably do the same in a few minutes if he decided too. Just a few seconds after falling into slumber, Seungmin jolted awake with a slight tap from Hyunjin. Seungmin groaned, "No, stay there," Hyunjin said when he noticed Seungmin at the doorway with a slightly tired and pissed off face, the younger went back to bed and waited. The older one had took the pillow Seungmin was using a while ago and placed a more fluffy pillow for them to share. Hyunjin slipped in and went to bed next to Seungmin.

 

It was a bit early to say that he'll finally be able to sleep peacefully. His face turned to the wall when suddenly Hyunjin slipped his arms into the younger's waist and began kissing his neck with wet marks. The other hand slowly makes it way under the latter's shirt and onto his chest. Seungmin closed his eyes, trying not to react as much. The hand went lower, back to the member that needed the most attention. "Seriously, right behind Jisung?" he whispered, "Yes," the latter said with so much confidence and shamelessness. They began doing their routine again.

 

"Minnie, I really wanna fuck you now," he said and moved, he began to spread the latter's legs just right for him to fit in the middle. He's not really gonna do it without Seungmin's consent. He stradled slowly, moving his hands onto the younger's short holding the shaft straight and ministered it, "You're leaking," he stiffled a laugh, "Shut up," the younger replied. He went back to giving butterflies kisses on the younger's neck.

 

Seungmin can't help but feel scared and excited. Doing it behind their bestfriend's back, holding tightly on Hyunjin's hoodie, suppressing those moans. It was exasperating yet so amazing.

 

"Cum for me Minnie," the latter said. Seungmin's breathe hitched and held on tightly, just a few more pumps and he came, totally disheveled. Hyunjin smiled and went beside Seungmin, passing a tissue from under his bed. "I won," he said slowly. Seungmin was still running in adernaline, his high just finished and he just can't process how the fuck they have managed to do something so daring right behind their bestfriend who literally knows their boyfriends. Chances of getting caught cheating by their own bestfriend who trusted them so much. His brain short circuited.

 

"I can't believe you had the audicity to do that right behind him," pertaining to Jisung. "I still won," he said quite happily, "I'll sleep now," Seungmin replied.

 

He did fell asleep with that and woke up with the blaring alarm of Hyunjin that he had to stop himself from throwing it away. Jisung still has work, he needs to get up and go. No matter how much he hates the latter's alarm he was still thankful it was enough time for them to wake Jisung up as the latter was a heavy sleeper. Angrily, he dismisses the alarm and made a short tap on Jisung's shoulder. "Sungie, it's already 6am. You need to go to work," Jisung stirred awake and nodded. Standing up, Jisung did what he needs to do, change dresses and be on his way to work. Seungmin expected Jisung with tell him they both needed to go at 6AM but the latter just tapped him and said his goodbyes. Leaving both Hyunjin and Seungmin asleep.

 

The younger woke up at 8am, still having a few responsibilities by the afternoon, he needed to go home at 9am. He scrolled through his messages and chatted Jisung in their group chat together with Chan who was sulking since he couldn't join the sleepover. It was just a normal chat at first untill all of the sudden Jisung started cursing—not the offensive type tho, "Screw you and Hyunjin. I'm still sleepy asf and it's all because of you two. All I wanted was sleep but my sleep was disturbed thanks you guys," it wasn't really a serious concern considering Jisung was using a lot of emojis and 'haha's Seungmin replied, "wth did we do, we let you go to sleep when you were stirring slightly awake," he replied with all capital letters and haha's.

 

"You guys were too noisy last night, I barely got any sleep," Seungmin gulped. Jisunv doesn't know, right? He didn't hear any of the conversations, right? He thanked God it was a chat room and not a 1v1 conversation. He laughed it off awkwardly, not that anyone would know. 

 

It was about 9am when he got changed and slowly tapped on Hyunjin's cheeks. "Jinnie~ wake up," he said softly. "Hmm? Oh fuck, what the hell happened?" he said blinking slightly finding his phone, Seungmin laughed as a reply, getting Hyunjin's phone in the process. "I'll go home now," he said. The older stretch and looked at the latter up and down seeing him already dressed up and ready to leave.

 

Everything was funny so to say, They both stood up. "Goodbye, Get more sleep," he said. As if nothing happened last night. Hyunjin was still sleepy, it was cute. Seungmin would say this is the first time since Hyunjin always wakes up earlier than him. "Check the group chat, Jisung was complaining about how loud we are last night," he stated, grinning. Hyunjin slightly jolted awake and with wide eyes. "Oh God," he said and checked his phone. The younger fought with the idea whether he'll kiss or not, but the fact that the other doesn't show any signs that he should, he slightly misses that last time they kissed before leaving. He left with a smile. 

 

Still sleepy yet he needs to go home as soon as possible before his boyfriend founds out he comes home later than Jisung. On the way home, Seungmin replayed all the memories like a cassette tape. He slowly rewinds everything afraid of breaking the tape and which meant breaking his heart. He was lying to himself last time that he no longer feel anything for Hyunjin other than plain friendship. Hyunjin almost cried to say the least, he really loved his boyfriend. "I hate it not because he kept doing it. I hate myself because I kept falling for it," he said pertaining to his boyfriend, who uses crying as a method for the elder to stay. Hyunjin doesn't really have the heart to make Felix cry so he ends up wrapping his arms and whispering some apologies. Seungmin shuffled in discomfort while listening to Hyunjin, as he said a bit last night, in his thoughts he'll never have a place in the elders heart.

 

Seungmin sank, reminded himself he has a boyfriend. Jeongin would be mad later, he doesn't purely like Hyunjin. Whether he knows what is happening or not, Seungmin doesn't want to know. He'll probably be arguing with 

Jeongin a bit later but all he could think of is wanting sleep to escape everything.

 

His guilt, his lies and his fucked up feelings. 

 

-END- 


End file.
